Nightmare High School Host Club!
by smileyfox5150
Summary: An honors student at the prestegious Nightmare Academy, Nights soon finds herself swept up into the ranks of the school's Host Club with people like Reala Wizeman, Jackle, the Cerberus brothers, Gillwing and Jackie. One prob-no one can know she's a girl!


**Hey there! Welcome to Nightmare High School Host Club! This story is written in multi-chapter format, and is currently in progress. In the story, we follow the trials of the Nightmare Academy Host Club, a group of six goregous boys. The popular anime/manga has been warped to feature characters from the NiGHTS world as humans of the Academy. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own NiGHTS and any related characters or ideas. Simmilarly, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Summary - An honors student at the prestegious Nightmare Academy, Nights soon finds herself swept up into the ranks of the school's Host Club with people like Reala Wizeman, The Cerberus brothers, Gillwing and Jackie and Jackle (Jackle's split personalities). Only one problem... no one can know she's a girl! Follows the anime/manga "Ouran High School Host Club."**

**Current Chapter Guide -**

**Episode 1 - Starting Today, You Are a Host! **

**NOW, REMEMBER - ALL CHARACTERS ARE HUMAN HERE.**

**And so, without further ado, I gladly present to you…**

**Nightmare High School Host Club!**

* * *

Hey… hey…

Kiss, kiss fall in love!

I see you come, I watch you go.

You never seen to leave me, though.

So is this love?

Or hate? We'll see.

You're making me crazy!

Inside my dreams you're all I see.

Well, all I see is you and me.

Lady? Maybe.

Or Host? I'm fine, I really don't mind.

If I answer, choose a rose,

Maybe start a new romance,

Maybe we could take this chance?

Maybe you're my love!

A night with lights that shine.

A hand like yours to take mine,

And with a kiss, we could stop time and I'd

Fall in love with you

Tomorrow's far away.

Let's place our hope in today.

Just you and me

In our beautiful spring.

And we'll always fall in love again.

Hey! Hey!

Maybe you're my love!

**~} Episode 1 {~**

The sky was a clear, pristine myriad of blue shades as a pocket of doves flapped through the air. An antique castle rose in front of that blue sky, standing like a temple of the morning.

This was Nightmare Academy, the beautiful school for society's elite. Though, from the looks of it, one might think it was a mansion or castle, not a school.

Inside, a boy stood in front of Library Room #4.

He was wearing a gray sweater and brown shapeless pants. He was petite, and had small features. His eyes, though, were enormous and a clear, sapphire blue. He had honey blonde hair that stuck out in different directions. The massive black-framed glasses that sat on his nose were glared over from the sunlight. He had a folder under his arm.

He cracked the door open and peeked inside.

The walls were stacked high with books. People milled about, chatting and studying. The men all wore crisp blue uniforms, and the ladies, banana yellow dresses.

With a sigh, the disheveled boy ran a hand through his choppy blonde hair and closed the door.

He turned, walking up an extravagant, wide staircase with pink velveteen steps.

_This place _has_ four library rooms. You'd think one of them would be quiet. _

He continued his slow trek through the halls of the school. He paused for a moment to watch the doves flutter by through the grand floor-to-ceiling gothic windows.

_How is it in heaven, Mom? I can't believe it's been ten years already. _He thought as he walked on, shoulders slumped. He turned down a hall he'd never been in before. It was lined with marble and glass tables topped with vases of roses

_I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time. _

He stopped at a door. The sign above it read "Music Room #3."

_An abandoned music room. I suppose this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet… _

He cracked the door open. Light poured out, along with several rose petals. What he saw was definitely _not_ what he was expecting.

"Welcome!"

Five gorgeous boys greeted her in unison.

_When I opened the door… I found… the Host Club. _

**Starting Today, You are a Host!**

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the Nightmare Academy. The Nightmare Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as The Night Dimension's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

The homely boy who was just looking for a quiet place to study squirmed uncomfortably against the shut door that was keeping him in the room. "T-this is a Host Club?"

A little red arrow blinked below an expensive-looking blue antique vase. Not a just a 'vase', a _vaaase_.

"Oh wow, it's a boy." said two brunette twins. Their dark chocolate hair was very spikey, with bangs parted to different sides. They were just taller than average and skinny, with defined shoulders and wide mouths. They watched with dull looks in their matching gray eyes.

A short, orange-headed boy who looked to be no older than ten glanced up at the twins. He had a more relaxed hairstyle. He had big, cute, purple-blue eyes and small, pursed lips that spread into a larger than humanly possible smile.

In an instant, that same child had taken on an air of grown-up seriousness. His hair changed from orange to black, and he even seemed to grow a few inches taller. His eye color even changed to straight purple.

"Cerberus Red, Blue, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" the once-child said. He had a smooth, rational voice.

The twins turned, speaking in perfect sync. "Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't' act very sociably so we don't know much about him." They shrugged.

The black haired once-child smirked.

Elsewhere, a light bulb lit up with a _tock_. There were five other light bulbs unlit.

"Well, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Nightmare Host Club, Mr. Honors student."

"What?" Another black-haired boy popped up in front of the polite once-child. He had icy blue eyes and a rounder face. "You must be Nights Aguirre!"

This one was tall, skinny, but with muscles that could just almost be seen underneath the school's uniform. He had deathly pale skin, and the faintest traces of scars across both his eyes. His hair was short in the back, and longer around the top.

He was, to put it lightly, _very_ attractive.

The poor-looking boy, Nights, squirmed even more.

The arrow below the vase continued to flash.

"You're the exceptional honors student we've heard about!" continued Icy Eyes.

This caught Nights' attention. He turned his head a little to look at the Host Club boys. "How did you know my name?" he asked, mortified.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our Academy, " said the polite once-child, not even caring how blunt his statement had been.

The corner of Nights' mouth twitched.

The once-child continued. "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as a honors student, Mr. Aguirre."

"Well, uh, thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome," said Icy Eyes as he latched an arm around Nights' shoulder with naieve cheerfulness.

"You're a hero to other poor people, Nights. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private Academy."

Nights scooted far, _far_ away from Icy Eyes.

Icy Eyes ignored the obvious signals and continued after Nights, moving with grace and grandness. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

Nights deadpanned, still trying to evade Icy Eyes. "I think you're taking this 'poor' thing too far, sir."

"Burned!" said Icy Eyes. "Neglected! But that doesn't matter now." He was in some ridiculous pose, bent in a half-split, bending his height so that he was shorter than Nights. "Long live the poor!" He again grabbed Nights by the shoulder and pulled him a bit closer. "We welcome you, poor man, to our world… of beauty!" He spread his arms wide. The background changed into roses.

"I'm outta here." said Nights tiredly, shuffling out the door, completely ignoring Icy Eyes and his outstretched arms.

"Heeey!" said a small, childish voice. "Come back here!" Someone grabbed Nights around the waist and pulled him away from the door. The orange haired child was back, and had him by the arm. He blinked those blue-purple eyes and smiled up at him. "Nii-nii, you must be like a superhero or something! That's so cool!"

Nights could practically _feel_ the cuteness radiating off of the little boy. "I'm not a hero, I'm an honors student." Nights realized something and exploded. "And who are you calling Nii-nii?"

His shout had knocked the poor kid onto the ground. As Nights panted from exhaustion and embarrassment, Icy Eyes slid up behind her. "I never would have imagined the famous honors scholar…" he remarked, contemplative, "would be so openly gay."

The cutesy kid was crying in the arms of the really tall member of the Host Club, who had yet to say a word. The really tall one had amber, yellow-tinted eyes and black-blue hair. Though his hair was the shortest, it was still long enough to fall to his eyebrows. He had a stuffed Mepian in his hands that was decorated like a deck of cards that he was using to try and distract the cutesy kid.

Nights looked over his shoulder. "So openly… what?"

Icy Eyes lifted a finger. "So tell me what kind of guys you're into."

"The strong, silent type?" The really tall one looked at Nights, the background fading into periwinkle and roses.

"The boy Lolita?" The orange-haired child looked up from his deck of cards, tears still in his big blue eyes. This background was pale pink.

"How about the mischievous type?" The brunette twins backed up to one another, linking arms. The background changed to orange crème.

"Or the cool type?" The one Icy Eyes had called the boy Lolita changed again, back into the thin, black-haired but sly polite one from earlier. This background was purple.

"Haaaaaah…" Nights was terror stricken. She backed up slowly. "I… uh…" She backed up more, closer to that antique vase… "It's not like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" he cried.

Icy Eyes moved forward, taking Nights' chin in his hand. "Or maybe…" He rubbed Nights' chin, making him shiver. He moved in closer. "you're into a guy like me?" He leaned in just a _bit_ more. "Whaddaya say?"

Nights whimpered, jumping back.

And knocking into the vase.

It fell off its pedestal. Nights gasped, lunging for it. He just barely had it in his grasp…

When it hit the floor and shattered.

Nights' jaw hung limply.

"Aww." The twins peered over Nights' shoulders. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in the upcoming school auction," said Cerberus Red. "Oh, now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million dollars!" quipped Cerberus Blue.

"WHAT?" cried Nights. "Eight million dollars?"

He hung his head in despair. "How many thousand dollars is that? How many thousands are _in_ a million?" He propped himself up on the vase stand. "Uh... I'm gonna have to... pay you back…?"

The twins scoffed. "With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform."

The polite once-child was back. He leaned over to pick up a piece of the vase.

One of the twins chuckled, showing off his sharp canines. "What's with that grubby outfit you've got on, anyway?"

The once-child studied the piece of vase amusedly. "Well, what do you think we should do, Reala?"

Nights was _really_ terrified now.

Reala, previously Icy Eyes, took a seat on a plush antique chair. "Well, there's a saying you may have heard, Nights," he said offhandedly as he crossed his legs. "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do." He pointed as Nights, his movement making a _swish_ through the air. "Since you have no money, you can pay with your _body_." The seemingly naive Reala suddenly turned decisive and devious. "That means, starting today, you are the Host Club's dog."

The twins barked.

Nights paled. _I don't know if I can handle this, Mom. I've been captured by a bunch of boys who call themselves a host club!_

The Host Club had gathered around Nights' stone still form. The child poked her. "Poke poke?"

Nights fell over.

**The Host Club is now open for business!**

Ladies in banana yellow dresses were clustered around tables. The 'cool type' sat at a table with three girls, chatting. "So, Jackle," asked one girl. "What's your favorite song?"

The 'cool type' Jackle smiled flawlessly. "My favorite song? The one that reminds me of you, of course."

A different girl was speaking to Reala. "I baked you a cake today… would you like to taste it?"

Reala swept a piece of the girl's hair behind her ear, holding her gaze in his beautiful eyes that were narrowed handsomely. "Only if you feed it to me, darling." The girl giggled. "Oh wow, you're so dreamy!"

Another girl a table away placed her tea cup down. "May I have a word with you, Reala?"

Reala looked over his shoulder. "Huh?"

The girl had waist length dark red locks and hazel eyes. She tilted her way is a vague way. "I recently heard that the Host Club was keeping a little kitten without a pedigree."

Reala smiled. "I don't know if I'd call him _that, _Bella." Reala looked away. "Speak of the devil."

Nights was shuffling towards them, arms full of grocery bags.

"Thanks for doing the shopping, little Nightopian." said Reala with a wave. "Did you get everything on our list?"

"What? Nightopian?" asked Nights.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" asked Reala, holding up a jar of instant coffee.

"Just what it looks like." said Nights blandly. "It's coffee."

"I've never seen this kind before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee."

The girls on the couch across from Reala and Nights leaned to the side like confused puppies. "It's instant?"

"Woah!" remarked Reala. "I've heard of this before - it's commoners' coffee! You just add hot water!"

More girls were clustered around. "I didn't know there was such a thing." said one.

"So it's true, then. Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." said the other.

All the rest nodded enthusiastically.

Now Jackle, Cerberus Red, and Cerberus Blue were gathered by Nights.

"Commoners are pretty smart." said Jackle.

"A whole package for three dollars? That's a lot more than we usually pay." remarked Cerberus.

Bella took a sip of her tea, uninterested.

"I'll go back and get something else!" sighed Nights. "Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee."

"No, I'll keep it." said Reala.

Everyone gasped.

Reala stood, almost knocking into Jackle. "I'm going to give it a try."

Again, everyone gasped.

Reala thrust the plastic carton into the air. "I will drink this coffee!"

They all clapped, enthused.

Nights was dumbstruck. _It's just coffee… _

"Alright, Nights. Get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee!"

_I hate all these damn rich people._

"Oh, Reala," said Bella with a small chuckle, "now you're taking the joke _too_ far. You're palate won't be able to stomach that garbage. You don't have to _drink_ it just because he _bought_ it."

Nights looked at Bella. "Hm?"

She chuckled again, looking up at Nights with a pleasant smile. "I'm sorry, I was talking to myself."

Nights looked back, arms still laden with grocery bags. "Um…"

"Nights!" beckoned Reala.

"Ah, I'm comin'."

Nights dutifully made the coffee and passed it around.

"Let the tasting begin!" cried Reala with a flourish.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." said one of the girls.

"I'm afraid that if I drink this, my father will yell at me." said another.

Reala was at her side in an instant. He held her bent, as if they had just finished a tango. "What if I let you drink it… from my mouth?"

The girl was star struck. "Then I would drink it." All the other girls squealed.

"This is ridiculous." said Nights.

At a different table, one of the twins was laughing while telling a story to two girls. "So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up, right out of bed."

The other pouted. "Red, don't tell them that story!" He retracted, putting a finger to his lips, looking quite ashamed. His eyelids were wavering, as if he were holding in tears. "I asked you not to tell _anyone_ that." He turned his head away. "Why are you so mean to me?" Teardrops fell from his closed lids.

"I'm sorry, Blue." said Cerberus Red. He pulled his brother close by the face in a very un-brotherly way. They looked at each other through half closed lids. "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them." He moved his head, almost brushing his twin's nose.

"I'm sorry." A light blush was on both of their cheeks. Blue blinked, holding Red' gaze. "I forgive you." he whispered.

The girls were red-faced, squealing. "_Aaaah_! I've never seen brotherly love quite like that! It was so cute! Holy cow!"

Nights walked by with a blank look on his face. "What are they so excited about? I just don't get it."

The 'strong and silent type' walked in to the Host Club with the cutesy child on his back. The carrot-topped kid was rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Sorry. We're running late."

"Hello, Jackie! Hello, Gilly!" said another girl in a banana dress. "We've been waiting here for you guys!"

Gilly put Jackie down. Jackie smiled with a dazed expression as he spoke. "I'm sorry. I was waiting for Gillwing to finish his Scaring meeting and I fell asleep." He cutely rubbed his big purple-blue eyes. "And I'm still not… completely awake."

The girls all gasped. "So CUTE!"

Nights watched from across the room. "Is that kid really a junior? And what's with the changes?"

Reala waltzed up with his hands in his pockets. "Jackle has a split personality. Bi-polar, is the term. His parents got tired of not being able to figure out which mood he's in, so they made him dye him hair so that it changed with his personality."

Nights gawked. "They can do that?"

"Yeah, if you have enough money," said Reala with a smirk. "Which Jackle's family does."

Reala had a smile on his face. "Jackie may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy."

Nights' mouth opened a little. "Oh."

"And then Gilly's allure is his storng and silent disposition."

Nights quirked an eyebrow. "Um…"

"NII-NII!"

Jackie bounced up and latched onto Night's arm, spinning him in circles.

"Hey Nii-nii, do you want to go have some cake with me?" he asked with a mile wide smile.

"Eeh, no thanks," said Nights, head spinning from the surprise attack. "I… don't really like... cake."

"Then how would you like to hold my Mepian, Hearts-chan?"

"No thanks… I'm not into… Mepians…"

"Are you saying you don't loke Hearts-chan?" pouted Jackie.

"Uh…" Nights blinked, looking at the cute, stuffed face of Hearts-chan. She leaned over towards the Mepain. "I guess he is kinds cute, huh?"

Jackie's eyes widened.

Elsewhere, a light bulb lit up with a _tock_. There were four other light bulbs unlit.

"Take good care of him, okay?" said Jackie with a smile. He jumped back over to Gillwing and the girls he was hosting.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests," said the Cerberus.

Reala had gone back to his guests and the twins had taken his place by Naights with out her even noticing. She jumped backwards, startled.

"Just so you know," they continued, "Reala is #1 around here. He's the prince."

Jackle joined their little group, reading from his clipboard. "His request rate is 70%."

"What's this world coming to?" asked Nights in his usual bored way.

"And in order for you to pay off your eight million dollar debt with us," continued Jackle in his soothing voice, "you will act as the Nightmare Host Club's dog until you graduate." He smiled charmingly. "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy."

Nights groaned. He hated being tied to _anything_.

"You can try to run away if you want to, Nights," continued Jackle, seemingly reading her mind, "but just so you know my family employs a private police force of one thousand officers."

In his mind, Nights imagined rows of black ops saluting under Jackle's flag.

"By the way," he said slyly. "Do you have a passport?"

(Meaning, ' you won't be able to stay in Nightmare.')

"Huh?"

Reala passed by, fondling Nights' hair. "You're going to have to work hard to pay of your debt, my little Nightopian."

His touch made Nights' squirm. He startled, breathing heavily. "Please don't do that again." he moaned.

Reala closed his eyes. "You'll need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you."

"Yeah, well I'm not _trying_ to get girls to look at me."

Reala seemed genuinley concerned. "Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing!" He held hid forehead, contemplative. "You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies. Like me." He added with a flashy smile.

"I just don't think it's all that important." said Nights, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hm?"

"Why should I care about appearences and labels anyways? All that matters is what's on the inside, right?" Nights looked away, still holding Hearts-chan in his arms. "I don't even unserstand why you have a Host Club like this."

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?"

Nights narrowed his eyes.

"It's not often that Wizeman creates a perfect person like moi," Reala said, running a hand through his hair. "Beautiful inside and outside."

"Say what?"

"I understand how you feel, for not everyone is as blessed as I am. You must console yourself, otherwise how could you go on living?" Reala stated, holding his arms around himself. "And ask youself this, Nights, why do they put works of art in museums? Beauty should be shared wit hthe world, and those born beautiful should promote-"

_There's a word to describe people like him…_

"-why I started the Host Club in the first place! I did it for those who are starved for beauty! For-"

_What is it…_

"-day and night, pursuing beauty! And-"

_Aw man, I wish I could remember that word! _

"-Here's a tip! When setting a glass down, use your pinky as a cushion-"

_Hmm… maybe… a pain in the neck? _

"-is much more refined! So-"

_No. There's something that fits him perfectly…_

"But above all else, you must remember, Nights…"

Reala bent down and looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"…how effective a glance to the side can be," he said smoothly.

"Huh! I got it!" said Nights, placing his fist into his palm.

Reala smirked a bit. "Oh, did I strike a ch-"

"_Obnoxious_!"

Reala was drained of color. He curled up in a corner, depressed.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Reala." Nights said.

The Cerberus twins laughed, pulling up beside Nights. "Oh, you're a hero alright!" said Red. "Uh-huh!" aggreed Blue.

_But he _is_ a pain in the neck…_

"I'm sorry, Reala," said Nights, scratching the back of his head. "But your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

Reala slowly stood.

"Really? It did?" He was back to full throttle. "Let me teach you more, my Nightopian!"

Nights sniffed. "Well, he got over that quick."

"Boss?" said Blue.

"Call me Prince!"

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting..."

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he dosen't look the part, you know." Red turned Nights twoards him. "He's not exactly Host Club material, but maybe if we took of his glasses, it'd help…"

Red's eyes opened wide. So did Blue's.

"Hey, I need those I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school."

Reala pushed the Cerberus brothers aside and gasped. He snapped his fingers.

"Red. Blue."

They saluted. "Got it!"

They each grabbed one of Night's arms and hoisted her off the ground, whisking her away between them.

"Let go!"

Reala grabbed a phone and tossed it to Jackle. "Jackle? My hairstylist."

He pointed at Gillwing. "Gilly, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses."

Jackie jumped into Reala's arms. "What about me, Re-re?" His eyes were bugging out with excitement.

"Jackie…" Reala began.

"Yes sir!" nodded Jackie.

"You… go have some cake."

Behind beige curtains were Nights and the Cerberus twins.

"Here!" they said. "Change into this uniform." they held a normal Nightmare Academy light blue suit between them.

"What?" fought Nights. "But why?"

"Don't ask questions!" They lept at him.

"No! No way!"

"Change! Change! Change!" They chanted, trying desperatley to wrestle him into the uniform.

"Fine, alright, you two have to GET OUT!"

The twins were thrown out of the changing room. They both managed to keep their balance. They looked at each other with a knowing look in their eyes.

Elsewhere, two light bulbs lit up with a _tock_. There were two other light bulbs unlit.

It was now evening.

Nights was still in the changing room. "Uh, Reala…?"

The rest of the Host Club members were waiting outside the curtain.

Reala put his hands in his pockets. "Nights? Aren't you done changing yet?"

The curtain was pulled aside.

Nights stood there, hardly looking the same.

Now, his blonde hair was smoothed down into a regular cut with side swept bangs that fell to the center of his nose. Without the glasses, his eyes shone like pools of liquid sapphire.

"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?"

Reala was awestruck. "Aw, cute!" He said, holding his head in his hands. "You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!"

"Nii-nii, you look so cute!"

"If we had knows that's how you really looked…"

"We would have helped you out sooner!"

"Who knows? Maybe he'll draw in some customers."

Nights adjusted his necktie.

Reala lifted a finger, grinning slyly. "Y'know, that's just was I was thinking."

(Bullshit.)

He redirected his long finger at Nights. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club! I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million dollar debt."

Nights furrowed his eyebrows. "A host?"

**Nights is now open for business.**

"So tell me, Nights, do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?"

"I'm curious; what kind of products do you use on your skin?"

"Yes, it's so pretty!"

Nights smiled, trying to contain his twitches. _I can't do this anymore. _

The girls at the table wit hhim smiled, expecting an answer.

_I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!_

The girls all spoke in unison, leaning in closer. "So why did you join the Host Club, Nights?"

"Well… uh…"

_All I have to do is get 100 customers to request me and they'll forget about my eight million dollar debt! _He blinked, clearing his mind. _I know just the story._

Across the way, Reala watched Nights not-so-sneakily from behind a couch.

"I see," said one of the girls. "You're mother was sick and passed away ten years ago. Who does the chores around the house?"

"Oh, I do them myself. " Nights spoke with sincerity. "My mother taught me. She was an amazing cook." he looked down, smiling softly. "And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipies." The girls with him were enthralled. "It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well." Even Reala was watching, all his attention on Nights. "And it mad eme happy to see my dad enjoy it." Nights fiddled with his suit cuff. "I've hard a hard childhood, but Dad and I have managed to make it through okay." He looked up. His eyes sparkled and his mouth was open in the smallest smile.

The girls were smitten.

"So… uh…"  
"Is it okay if, tomorrow…"

"We request to sit with you again?"

Nights was amazed at himself. "Yeah, thanks ladies, I would really appreciate it."

The Cerberus twins glanced Nights; way. "Why is he so popular?"

"He's a natural." Jackle commented.

"No training needed."

"Have you forgotten about me?"

Reala turned.

Bella was sitting next to him, smiling with narrowed eyes.

It only took Reala a split second to recover.

"Oh no!" he said, flipping his hair. "I'm sorry, Queen Bella. I'm just a little bit concerned about our newest host."

She huffed. "Well, that's obvious, Reala. You sure have been keeping an eye on him."

"Of course, I have to. I'm training him to be a gentleman, like me."

He snapped his fingers. "Nights. Come here for a minuet."

Nights walked over. "What's up?"

"I'd like you to meet someone. This," Real said, gesturing grandly, "Is my regular guest, Queen Bella."

_It's that girl from earlier! _Nights realized.

He smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Reala couldn't take it.

He grabbed Nights in a tight hug and twirled in place, crushing him to his chest. "That was so cute! That air of bashfullness was very good Super good, amazingly good!"

Nights' screaming was muffled as he tried desperatley to escape.

Bella was angry. "Reala!"

Nights managed to get her head away from the giggling Prince. "Gilly! Help me!"

In a flash, Gillwing had Nights in his arms and Reala on the floor. As he lifted her, he figured something out.

Elsewhere, a light bulb lit up with a _tock_. There was one light bulb still unlit.

"Gilly? You didn't have to go that far." said Reala with his hands held up in defeat. "Come here, Nights, let daddy give you a big hug!"

"I've already got a daddy, I don't need another one."

Bella looked at them darkly.

_**Splash**_**.**

Nights stood by a tall window in the hallway outside of Music Room #3.

_Hey, what happened to my bag…_

He turned around and looked out the window.

"Huh? Are you kidding me?"

He put his hands on the glass.

"How did that happen?"

Down below, in a lilly-covered pond with a statue of a bleeding Nightopian fountaining water in the center, was here bookbag. Its contents were shrewn through the water.

"I didn't think there _were_ bullies at this school. Hm. Guess they're everywhere."

He took off, running down the hallway.

He blew right by Bella.

"Oh, its _you_ again."

Nights slowed down.

"I bet you love having Reala making you over and fawning over you."

Nights watched Bella's back out of the corner of his eye.

"It's useless, though." she continued. "You're always going to be a second-class citizen."

Her heels clicked as she continued on her way, leaving Nights alone in the dim hall.

Outside, Nights waded through the water.

_I have a feeling that Bella was the one that threw my bag in the pond. I can't be bothered with her right now. _Nights thought passivley. _Although I gotta find my wallet or I won't have money for food this week._

"Hey, commoner."

Nights looked over his shoulder.

"You've got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that." said Reala. 'Why is your bag all wet?"

Nights went back ot searching. "Eh, it's no big deal. I got it."

Reala blinked.

"I just can't find my food money…" said Nights under his breath. He looked up as he heard splashing behind him. Reala had taken onn his shoes ad rolled up his pants and was helping Nights in the water.

"Hey, you don't have to do that, you'll get wet."

"A little water never hurt anyone! Besides, people are always telling me how I'm dripping with good looks." His statement lacked its usual pompousness.

Nights looked on with a hint of confusion.

"Ah! Wait… here." Reala pulled Night's soggy wallet out of the pond. "It this what you're looking for?"

He waved it in front of Nights' face. "What's the matter? You're staring off into space." He smiled cheekily. "You're not falling for me, are you?"

Nights snapped out of his dazed state. "No way!" He snatched the wallet away.

Reala narrowed his eyes. "How did your bag end up in the pond, anyway?"

"Well, uh… I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point. "

"Oh really? That must have been terrible." said Bella as she took a sip of tea. "I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond."

_Why did she request me when it's obvious she doesn't like me?_

"And you actually made Reala search that dirty old pond with you," she said, steepling her fingers. "now isn't that astonishing. You do realize that he's a blue blood and not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying any attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman."

Nights drem in a little breath of air.

Bella gazed at Nights from the top of her eyes. "Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

"Now I understand."

Bella chuckled. "What?"

"You're jealous of me."

Bella reached across the table.

In a tremendous clatter and crash, all the fine china and roses fell to the floor. Bella screamed as the table fell over.

Nights was on top of Bella, who was screaming at him. "No, Nights! Leave me alone! Somebody help, he just attacked me!"

Nights was mutedly shocked.

"Someone do something!" she barked. "Teach this commoner a lesson!"

_SPLASH!_

The Cerberus brothers poured water all over both Nights and Bella.

Nights sat back on his haunches.

Bella nearly growled. "Why did you do that?"

Reala helped Bella up. She looked piteously up at him from under her dark red bangs. "Do something, Reala. Nights just assaulted me."

Reala looked stone faced at Bella. "I'm dissappointed in you. _You_ threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"

Nights watched Reala.

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did?"

Reala took Bella's head in his hand. She looked at his with frightened eyes.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl… but you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know," Reala's voice turned cold. "Nights is _not_ that kind of a man."

"But… why, Reala?" Bella sobbed, running out of the Host Club. "You idiot!"

Reala raised a fist to his lips. "Hmm," he said to Nights. "How am I going to punish you, because it is your fault after all."

"Your quota is now 1,000!"

"What? One… thou… sand?"

Reala held a hand out to the despaired Nights.

"Come on. I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." he said with a wink.

Jackle held out a dusty rose bag. "Here's the only spare uniform we have. It's better than a wet one, right?"

The Cerberus twins slapped high-fives in the background with their water pitchers.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Nights deadpanned. "I'm gonna go change."

Later, Reala walked over to the changing room.

"Nights," he called, "Here ya go." He pulled aside the curtain. "I brought you some towels."

Nights stood by the mirror, just taking off the uniform button-down. He had on a pink, lacey camisole underneath, which just showed the slight curve of his hips…

And breasts.

Nights and Reala stood looking at each other for what could have been years.

Reala let the curtain fall.

The final light bulb lit up.

"Nights…"

"Yeah?"

"So… you're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yeah."

Reala was looking at her student ID. It read "Aguirre, Nights. Female. Nightmare Academy High School President."

When Nights opened the curtain, she was wearing the proper banana yellow girls' dress uniform.

Reala proceeded to freak out.

"Listen," said Nights calmly. "Reala, I don't really care wether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized by who they are than for what sex they are."

Jackle appeared my Reala. He, of course, knew it from the start. "Well, isn't this an interesting development."

The twins looked at each other. They figured it out along the way. "Ooooh yeah."

Nights felt bad. "Uh, y'know, I have to say, Reala," she said wit ha smile. "I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

Reala gulped, putting a hand over his mouth to hide his terrible, growing blush.

Jackle smirked. "Now readers, I could be wrong a little but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here."

"Being a host here and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad," said Nights as she turned her back to her fellow Host Club members. "I wonder how I could pull it off."

"I've got it!" she said, placing her fist in her palm. She stared on with innocence and giggled. "I'll just call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now!"

* * *

**REVIEW. IT'S NOT THAT HARD. CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON.**

**- smileyfox5150**


End file.
